


In Which the Stunticons Discover Their Boobs

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Groping, M/M, Making Out, Motormaster has a lot of processor aches, Multi, Robots with Breasts, Self-Discovery, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: A Dreamwidth request: the Stunticons discover they have boobs.





	In Which the Stunticons Discover Their Boobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/gifts).



It was way too quiet. Not only had Motormaster gotten through an _excruciatingly long_ leadership meeting without interruption, but he got all the way to the Stunticons' quarters afterwards with no sign of trouble, and no other 'Cons insisting that he come restrain his team. 

It was suspicious. Very suspicious. There wasn't even any sounds of loud music or fighting from inside their quarters. 

Something was terribly, terribly wrong. And yet, when Motormaster cautiously opened the bond to his brothers, there was no sense of pain or disaster. Well, no more than the usual, anyway. They seemed almost...happy?

Very, very wrong. Motormaster flung open the door to their quarters and...stopped. And stared. And then slammed the door behind them and _locked_ it, because he might not know what he was going to do about this, but he _knew_ he didn't want to do it in front of an audience. 

His teammates had their chestplates open. _All four of them!_ Even Breakdown was sitting in the corner with his chestplate open, seemingly too absorbed in -- in -- what was inside it -- to notice that he was _exposed_. 

His _boobs_ were exposed. His _tits_. His team had _tits_! Like humans! 

"What is the _meaning_ of this?!" Motormaster demanded. 

They all looked up away from their boobs and up at Motormaster, although Motormaster noticed that none of them stopped _touching_ their boobs. Or in the case of Drag Strip and Wildrider, who were in an undignified pile in the floor (at least _something_ was normal), each other's boobs. 

"We have TITS." Wildrider said, taking a whole handful of one of Drag Strip's and attempting to present it to him. Drag Strip slapped Wildrider's tit in retaliation and Wildrider giggled and slapped him back. 

They jiggled. Motormaster could feel a processor ache coming on already. That, at least, was familiar. He turned to Dead End, who had the decency to pause in polishing his own tits long enough to shrug expressively. "Wildrider is correct," he said. "It turns out they are very pleasurable to touch." He picked up some more polish on his finger and carefully rubbed it in circles around his large maroon -- nipple. Dead End had nipples on his tits.

Motormaster's fingers twitched. This was ridiculous, and he should put an end to it before they the laughingstocks of the Decepticon army _again_ , but he also wanted to _touch_. " _Why_ do you have tits?" he demanded instead. "Who put those on you?" 

Dead End shrugged again. "Who knows? Vector Sigma, or the Constructicons, or the automakers who built us in the beginning. What does it matter? They're on us now, and we may as well enjoy them before they decay into dust." This, while his finger continued to hypnotically circle his nipple. 

Motormaster felt his mouth water, and he clenched his fists in an effort not to _grab_. "How _long_?" They couldn't have been there this whole time, could they have been? Granted, they'd only been online for 24 days, but he would have _noticed_!

Dead End shrugged and kept polishing. "They're not new, as far as I can tell. No newer than the rest of me, at any rate." He lifted them to show Motormaster the bottoms. "Is the polish even? I'm not used to such a flexible surface." 

Motormaster stared, and before he could come up with a reasonable response, Wildrider interrupted. "Hey! I bet Motormaster's got boobs, too!" 

"I do _not_!" Motormaster insisted and pulled his hands in front of his chest just in time to be knocked over by two _idiots_ \-- Drag Strip on his right and Wildrider on his left. "Get off or I'll scrap you!" He grabbed them and prepared to knock their stupid heads together, but there were four little _hands_ in his chest plate, and before he could pry them off of him, there was a pop! and his chestplate...swung open. 

Motormaster yelled -- he did not scream! -- as some... _things_ popped out of his chest, huge squishy things, way bigger than the ones his team had. He queried his systems frantically -- they couldn't possibly be TITS! They were labeled on his schematics as "auxiliary fuel tanks," apparently, which was why he hadn't paid any attention to them before -- not like they had enough fuel for that sort of thing!

"Motormaster's got FOUR!" Wildrider yelled out the observation that Motormaster's overtaxed processor had had been avoiding.

Four. He had four tits. Four idiots, four tits -- Motormaster laughed, bitterly. He looked down, realizing his tits felt, as Dead End would say, _pleasurable_. In his confusion, he'd forgotten to restraint he two idiots he'd had in his hands, and they were...rubbing their ridiculous little titties against his ridiculous _huge_ titties. 

It felt good. Really, really good. So good that when he grabbed them again, he didn't push them away, but rubbed them against him instead. He groaned as two mouths took hold of two of his nipples and _sucked_ , and four hands _rubbed_ , and look, there were his own fingers pinching and squeezing the soft little mounds that his idiots had been hiding from him for _twenty-four full days_ and clearly this could not be allowed to go on any longer. 

Despite Drag Strip and Wildrider's enthusiastic efforts, Motormaster had too much tit to go around, and parts of him were feeling _neglected_. Four tits, four idiots, he remembered, and grinned. He looked up and around to discover that both Dead End and Breakdown were staring at them while rubbing their own tiny boobs. 

"Dead End," he ordered. "Get over here!" He ignored Breakdown -- he'd come along once he was the only holdout, and he'd have his hands on all four pairs of tits soon enough. Dead End sighed and dragged his feet and Motormaster almost went over there to fetch him, even though he'd have to haul Drag Strip and Long Haul with him. But soon enough he was there, two precise hands and a gentle faceplate nuzzling against Motormaster's upper left tit and it was -- almost -- perfect. 

A few more moments making a show of ignoring Breakdown entirely while he played with Dead End's tits with one hand and split the attentions of his other hand between Drag Strip and Wildrider and he felt -- finally! -- a fourth shy mouth and pair of hands on his lower right tit. 

Motormaster's engine purred. He had his team exactly where he wanted them, and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. He gave the fourth pair of tits a good, thorough grope, and settled in to enjoy himself. 

Who cared what the rest of the Decepticons thought, after all. He had twelve boobs to enjoy, and he intended to do just that.


End file.
